Who killed Mastercontrol?
by mastercontrol12
Summary: the ultimate whodunnit with a twist! M.C gets whacked! guess who's the murder?


Mastercontrol presents:

"Who Killed Mastercontrol!"

(i do not own Digimon or Futurama, Enforcermon is mine)

It was a typical day in M.C's Techno-Tower, Sora was helping Enforcermon with repairs to his airship, Tommy, Takuya, Takato and Tai were fighting over the T.V remote, and Kari was webchatting with Mimi, Hawkmon was reading a Sherlock Holmes novel while Yollie was reading a book caled "All Men are Apes"

Just then, Zoe came in, sporting a new blue tank top and denim miniskirt she bought on a wild impulse, she was trying to be more impulsive like Takuya and the gang.

"Hey guys!" She said.

The others paid no attention...

"Ah! Zoe, can you come in please, i need to see you" M.C said.

M.C led Zoe to his main lab.

"i'm not gonna live forever, and i need somone to spend my vast riches and take care of my Man-eating Flamingos, the others simply aren't level headed enough and Enforcermon has his own life to live, so i am naming you as my sole heir." M.C explained, "the day i die, you will be a very welthy woman."

Zoe felt a powerful urge to do somthing impulsive.

She kicked M.C when he wasan't looking and sent him into the pit.

The Flamingos looked at him and only one word came to mind...FOOD!

AHHHHHGGGG!

A few hours later...

the gang was watching T.V when Enforcermon came by.

"M.C's been whacked!" he said.

The kids gasped in horror.

The Digimon cried at the loss of their friend, the only person who cared about them the most.

DemiVeemon wept at his death.

"what kind of Monshter would do shuch a thing!" DemiVeemon said with his lisp.

"I suspect foul play was involved." Hawkmon said, "no pun intended."

"Hawkmon may be onto somthing, M.C did have somthing important to do." Sora said.

"i'm calling the cops!" T.K said.

"Ha! Cops! waste of time! i happen to have gotten my private investagator's licence." Hawkmon said.

as he went to solve the crime.

at M.C's office, Zoe and Enforcermon was siffting through M.C's records.

"all right, maybe we can find som clues in M.C's records" Enforcermon said:

Citation for indeceint exposure

20 D.U.I's

Jury duity summons

Medical Bills (mostly on cosmetic surgery)

"Ah Ha!, a new will!" Enforcermon said, "Naming...Zoe Orineto as his sole heir!"

"that doesen't mean i killed him!" Zoe defended.

"it's a video will, it shows you killing him!" he said as he showed Zoe the video.

That was all she could take, she grabbed an ax and...

AHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile, Hawkmon was converesing with the witnesses...the man-eating flamingos.

"so...you saw a female push M.C into the pit?" Hawkmon asked.

The flamingo nodded, and pointed to M.C's old bowler hat and vest, the vest had a shoe print on it's back.

"hmmmmm..."quoted Hawkmon.

in the kitchen, Zoe was having some trouble with the Garbage Disposal, when Gatomon came in.

"hey Zoe, horrible thing about M.C croaking, now Enforcermon's missing? weird!" she said as she helped Zoe, "let me get that for you."

As she dipped her hand inside the hole, she felt somthing fammilar.

"What the! Enforcermon's helmet! and his arm! Zoe, I'm shocked!" she said.

"i know...i" was she could say before Gatomon stopped her.

"Food goes into the disposal, Hair, headgear and fleash go into the incinerator!" Gatomon said.

Zoe was confused...

"wait, you're not upset that i killed both M.C and Enforcermon?" She asked.

"Killing for money is fine in my book, just so long as you let old' Gatomon wet her beak" Gatomon explained.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Zoe said.

"I Prefer the term Exploitation." she said.

Zoe redied her ax.

"You Really think a ax could kill me?" Gatomon boasted.

Zoe put down her ax and grabbed a riffle instead.

Bang! she shot Gatomon right in the forehead, she died instantly.

"all right, no more killing! next time i feel like killing someone, just have a stick of gum" she said, "now to get rid off the body."

20 minutes later...

Kari was eating her lunch when she saw Zoe wearing a fur vest.

"Wow Zoe! that vest is so you!" Kari said.

"you got a stick of gum?" Zoe asked.

"no" Kari said,"why?"

Those were Kari's last words...

AHHHHHHHHH!

An hour later, Hawkmon had gathered everyone that was left in the parlor.

"ahhh the gang's all here!" Hawkmon said.

Unfortuneatly...all that was left was:

Zoe

Takuya and Tommy

Takato

Tai

Everyone else was either murdered or left for home.

"i am glad that you're all here as i solve this mystery, one of the people in this room, including myself, is a Killer." Hawkmon explained.

the children gasped in horror, they turned around and faced each other, one of them was a monster and Hawkmon was gonna weed him/her out.

"my first clue was in the lab, where i found a shoe print on M.C's vset" he said, a size 11 women's to be exact"

"this is stupid, the only Size 11 women's is..." Tommy said before the lights went out for a second, when they came back on, Tommy's head was torn off and propped on a lamp.

Takato puked his guts out.

"my next clue was found in the kitchen, sonthing was lodged in the sink, upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Enforcermon's arm clutching a strand of silky blond hair" Hawkmon said as he showed the the detatched limb of Enforcermon.

Takato puked, Tai almost puked himself.

Guilmon wept over the loss of his best friend. (besides Takato)

"hey Tai, doesn't that lock of hair look familar?" Takato asked.

"yeah, it looks just like..." Tai said before once again the lights went out, only this time when they came back on, Tai and Takato both had their hearts literly ripped out, causing blood to cascade out their exposed bodies.

"hmmm, it is as i feared, the crime is unsolvable!" Hawkmon said.

just then, Byomon came by, with a letter in her beak.

"letter for you, Hawkmon" she said as she flew back to Sora.

"it's from Gatomon." he said as he read the letter:

_Dear Hawkmon,_

_If you are reading this, i'm dead._

_The asshole who killed me was..._

"i can't beleve this it...it's..." Hawkmon said before Takuya stopped him.

"o-kay, now i'm bored, i'm gonna watch T.V" Takuya said as he left.

"can you get the lights while you're at it?" Zoe asked.

1 day later...

Zoe was enjoy her lunch, when Takuya came by.

"Hey, that smells good, what is it, Duck, Chicken, Turkey?" he asked.

"Hawk nuggets, want some?" she offered.

"Sure, i'm starved" he responded.

as they enjoyed lunch, Takuya decided to break the ice.

"ya know, i have a theroy about the murders latley, Did M.C built this place on an indian burial ground?" he asked.

"No." Zoe said.

"Then...Then...It was you!" He said.

Zoe hung her head, "Yes it was me, it was all me!"

she said, "first i killed M.C out of impulse, then Enforcermon to keep him quiet, and so on and so on." Zoe said as she cried

"Well, that explains the first three murders" Takuya said.

Zoe was crying her eyes out, she was proud and ashamed at the same time.

then Takuya did somthing that no one should ever do for a serial killer, he hugged her and said, "i forgive you."

"what, but why?" she asked

"1, because we're friends, and 2, i have the keys to M.C's vintage Ford Thunderbird." he said.

"and i have his money..." Zoe said.

The two stared at each other...

"Vegas?" said Takuya.

"Vegas!" cheered Zoe.

And so at the expense of M.C and their friends, Zoe and Takuya lived happily ever after.

THE END

**M.C: that may have been the most messed up story i have ever concived, but i like it! i think it went well.**

**Enforcermon: not bad, could use more violence.**

**M.C: you know, in the beginning i wanted to use yollie, but she has an attitude problem.**

**Yollie: an attitude problem huh? (holding a bat covered in barbed wire)**

**M.C: Run?**

**Enforcermon: yup!**

**(both of them ran like hell!)**

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
